


Ah, My Danchō

by MissYuki1990



Series: Curing My SNK Obsession [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Levi, M/M, Office Sex, Slash, explicit content, floofy gentleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sees that Erwin needs to relax a bit, and really, there's only one way to make sure Erwin would take his mind off of his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, My Danchō

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin.

“And we should think about finding-” Levi's words died on his tongue not a second after his glance flickered away from the list of supplies he was going over with Hanji, catching sight of Erwin before the tall blond disappeared around a corner.

“Levi?” his attention snapped back to the woman finding her staring at him with a small concerned scowl. “Is everything okay?”

Levi hummed and looked with narrowed eyebrows towards the corner Erwin just disappeared behind, his forehead creasing and lips pursing together in thought.

“Hanji,” the woman shivered, still not used (and she doubted she ever would get used to it) to the way he spoke her name ( _anyone’s_  name to be perfectly honest). Even though Levi spoke in his usual monotone, it was as though he made a serious effort to accentuate each syllable of the name he chose to speak.

It still amazed her even though they had known one another for over a year now, because while the Corps were a tightly knit group and they stood by, for and up for each other, Levi cared about their men on an entirely different level, even though it could be seen only by those few people who were really close to him.

“What is it?” she asked when he glanced up at her, noticing immediately that he had seen something troublesome because the creases on the sides of his eyes seemed to deepen as he squinted towards that corner.

“Erwin…”

There it was again. That special way Levi spoke names, taking pause as though he was allowing his mouth, lips and tongue to memorize the feel of it, the taste of it - the  _sound_  of it.

“Have you noticed anything strange about him?” Levi’s arms fell to his sides as he spoke, the papers fluttering as they brushed against a strong thigh, and he looked up at Hanji again.

“Strange?” she asked and Levi nodded minutely while she crossed her left arm over her chest, braced her right elbow on her left hand and grasped her chin with her right thumb and index finger, tilting her head back a bit and looking at the ceiling. “Hmm…” she could feel Levi’s hard stare on her face and the woman thanked god for how much time she has already spent with him, because she knew for a fact that many people still felt uncomfortable when faced with those silver eyes. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly and looked back at him, left arm falling to her side and right hand rising up to scratch the back of her head just under her high ponytail. “I haven’t been around him at all these past few days.”

Levi nodded, giving off a noncommittal sound before he offered her the papers which she accepted with a confused expression. “Take care of this,” he said and walked away, not even sparing her a glance. “I’ll see to everything tomorrow morning.”

“But Levi-”

“Tomorrow morning, four-eyes!” he cut her off and waved with his right hand before rounding a corner and Hanji sighed as her shoulders sagged. She shook her head as she straightening, looking after him with a smile full of fondness and a sigh.

“Maa, maa…” she tsked and turned on her heel, “Do what you have to, then.”

* * *

“Mike!” the tall man turned on his heel and immediately looked down, offering a small nod to Levi before the raven-haired man stopped in front of him. “Have you seen where Erwin went?” he asked and Mike’s eyebrows narrowed in a frown of contemplation.

“I haven’t,” he answered before raising his head and looking down the hall, “but if I should guess, he is in his office right now.”

“Tche,” Levi nose wrinkled in a sneer as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I should have guessed,” he muttered into his chin, and Mike pursed his lips in amusement when Levi’s left foot started tapping against the ground in a completely unconscious, nervous action. “That old geezer’s been working himself stiff again.”

Levi glanced up when Mike chuckled quietly, the giant’s warm eyes looking down at Levi with something the younger couldn’t name. “He has been acting quite strange, if I do say so myself.”

A nerve twitched beside Levi’s right eye and the right corner of his lips tightened and curled in displeasure, and Mike didn’t need his exceptional sense of smell to tell him Levi was annoyed beyond reason.

“He has been working on new formations and he has gathered more funding and supplies than ever. We are as ready as we can be,” Mike spoke, knowing that Levi would get the message without him needed to spell it out for the raven-haired man.

“Tche,” Levi scoffed, nose wrinkling as he finally stopped tapping his foot, and he turned on the heel of it, hands falling to his sides clenched into tight fists. “Tell everyone who asks about Erwin that he won’t be available for the rest of the day,” he called out to Mike who nodded minutely even though Levi couldn’t see him. “And tell Dita to check on the horses again!”

Mike’s lips stretched in a grin as he took a deep breath through his nose.

 _‘Better make sure no one disturbs Erwin,’_  he thought to himself and made his way towards Hanji’s office.

* * *

Levi came to a sharp stop in front of Erwin’s office feeling irritated and somewhat angry, although when the sound of muffled muttering and things being shifted and thrown aside, all of it waned into mild annoyance. His shoulders almost instantly relaxed and fists uncurled by his sides, and Levi let go of a long sigh as he ducked and shook his head.

 _‘Stubborn old fool,’_  he thought to himself and opened the door without knocking, knowing well it would irritate Erwin and make him snap out of whatever funk he was in. ' _Or not,’_  Levi concluded bitterly when he walked into the room and realized that Erwin didn’t even hear the door open much less noticed that he wasn’t alone anymore.  _‘He’s going to get himself killed one day.’_

To Levi’s surprise, Erwin’s office wasn’t such a mess as he assumed it would be. He had mistaken the sounds of Erwin opening and closing the drawers for the man throwing things around. Never the less Erwin himself was a mess, something he managed to hide outside in the hallways, but was obviously unable to conceal in the quiet solace of his office.

“You should have locked the-” his words died on his tongue when Erwin spun around faster than should be possible for someone his size, and only Levi’s quick reflexes saved him from having a knife imbedded in his right shoulder. He managed to conceal the wince at the sting of the wounds the blade clasped within his fingers made, looking with a dull gaze at the tall blond staring at Levi with lips parted and eyes wide, frozen in his place with his right hand still raised, fingers twitching in shock.

“Well, at least I know you won’t get yourself killed,” Levi spoke as he lowered his right hand, making his way towards Erwin desk, the other man still too shocked to actually move, following Levi with his wide-eyed stare.

Levi threw the blade on Erwin’s desk and looked at his right hand, humming as he plucked the handkerchief from his right breast pocket and wrapped it around his hand for the moment. The wounds weren’t deep and they wouldn’t require stitching, but they  _would_  be annoying until they healed.

“Levi…”

“Shut up,” Levi interrupted Erwin before letting his right hand fall to his side while his left fisted on his thin waist. “Now what the hell is the problem here?” he asked as he glanced around the office, taking note of half open drawers, some hanging completely out of their holes. The glass doors to bookcases were open and there seemed to be no order or sense to pretty much  _anything_  there,  _‘As though there’s any sense in it normally.’_

“Forget about that. Let me look at your hand,” Erwin blurted out - something completely uncharacteristic for him - and rushed around his desk, bowing down to pull a first aid kit from a drawer.

“Erwin-”

“Just…” Erwin came to stand in front of Levi, staring down at him with an unreadable gaze, and thin black eyebrows narrowed when he saw just how out of it Erwin was. The Commander took a deep breath, eyes slipping closed, and Levi watched as Erwin’s shoulders slowly relaxed, his stance shifting.

When Erwin opened his eyes, Levi could see immediately that the older man was calmer. Blue depths were no longer wide and filled with urgency and panic, and those full lips tilted into that small smile Levi came to believe was reserved only for a very few special people, a group he somehow found himself part of.

“Let me see to your hand,” Erwin spoke, voice no longer tight and wheezing.

“Tche…” Levi puffed to the side as he slowly turned on his heel and made his way towards the couching in the middle of Erwin’s office. He took a seat, the heavy footsteps behind him telling Levi that Erwin was following him, and Levi took a seat before rising his right hand towards Erwin who took his place to Levi’s right. Erwin placed the first aid kit on the table before opening it and taking out everything he would need.

“Now,” Erwin murmured placing a roll of bandages into his lap after he doused a small cotton pad with disinfectant. He wrapped his left hand gently around Levi’s wrist before removing the bloodied handkerchief and tossing it onto the table, thick eyebrows narrowing as a wince flashed over his face, something Levi didn’t miss as he deigned Erwin with a side-ways glance.

“What’s your problem either way, old man?” Levi muttered into his chin, pointedly looking away from Erwin who first wiped the blood away before replacing the pad with a new one, dousing it in disinfectant and starting on the shallow cuts on Levi’s long, deceptively delicate fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin apologized quietly, frowning when Levi’s fingers twitched, that being the only sign the younger man was uncomfortable or in pain, and Erwin pursed his lips, blowing cool air over the wounded digits as he cleaned them. “I have been so taken with getting everything ready for the next expedition that I started losing myself.”

Levi scoffed and Erwin spared a glance to the younger man’s face before he threw the dirtied pad on the table and took the bandage from his lap.

“You never lost yourself before,” Levi commented dryly and looked at Erwin, tilting his head to the side, silver eyes taking in the concern etched into every sharp line of Erwin’s face, “don’t start now that you’re Commander.”

Erwin’s actions stilled and he looked at Levi, eyes slightly wider than normal, and his lips parted as though he wanted to say something, but the words died on his tongue.

“You’ve been directing everything from the shadows for years, shithead,” Levi grumbled, wiggling his injured fingers a bit to make Erwin finish his self-appointed task. “Most of us are still alive because of you, so get your head out of your fucking ass and stop acting like a greeny.”

Erwin chuckled shortly, lips tilting up into a small smile, and he quickly bandaged Levi’s fingers and hand, tying the bandage around the younger’s thin wrist.

“I never thought I would say this, but it is different-”

“How is it different?” Levi asked and looked at Erwin, lowering his bandaged hand onto his raised right knee, and watching as Erwin’s eyebrows rose a bit. “How is this different to what you’ve been doing for the past years? You’re Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of Survey Legion,” while Levi’s voice was low and dull, Erwin could read him like a book, and he couldn’t stop the smile from tilting his lips no more than he could stop the sun from rising, “and if you chicken out now, then you’re not the fool I agreed to follow.”

Erwin stared at Levi for a long moment processing his words. Levi’s harsh stare, those eyes which seemed to see straight through Erwin to his very core, able to find and point out every single doubt there was and turn it around - those eyes were what caught Erwin in Levi’s web never to let him go again.

“You’re right,” he said, his shoulders sagging, and if Levi wasn’t able to see how tired Erwin was before, he could damn right see it now.

With a deep intake of air, Erwin allowed his shoulders to sag forward, his torso leaning towards Levi as though the older man wanted to rest his forehead on the smaller man’s shoulder but held himself back, not knowing how he would be received.  “I’m sorry,” Erwin apologized unnecessarily and bowed his head, big, strong hands coming to rest in his lap. “I've allowed my doubts to get the better of me. I apologize.”

“Hoooo…” Erwin looked at Levi from under thick eyebrows, a hesitant smile curling the corners of his lips. “Finally pulled your head out of your ass, did you?” Erwin’s lips curled up as he raised his hands, gaze flickering to those small, pouty lips as he cupped the handsome face of the raven-haired man and tilted it up, slowly pulling him into a light, gentle kiss.

“Thank you,” Erwin said, resting his forehead on Levi’s and nudging that small, pointy nose with his own, feeling Levi wrinkle it with a huff. Erwin moved back and pecked Levi’s forehead before he closed the first aid kit and gathered the dirty cotton pads.

Erwin stood up, feeling Levi’s watchful gaze follow him as he made his way to his desk, putting away the first aid kit before he threw the dirty cotton pads into the trashcan beside the chair.

“I’ll just look through everything one more time and get some rest,” Erwin spoke, so concentrated on gathering the papers on his desk and putting them into some semblance of order that he didn’t notice Levi cock an eyebrow at him. As Erwin took a seat and prepared to go through his plans again, Levi sighed and shook his head.

He knew Erwin would just get frustrated again, so there was only one thing he could do to make sure Erwin wouldn’t spend the rest of the day pouring over plans. Checking to see if Erwin has already sunk into his plans, all but forgetting that Levi was still there, the Corporal climbed to his feet and walked over to the door, glancing over his right shoulder at Erwin before he turned the key, the sound of the lock snapping into place making Erwin look up with a confused expression on his face.

“Levi?” he muttered, watching as the silver-eyed man started stalking towards him, each light footstep echoing through the silence which settled over them. “What are you doing?” Erwin asked cautiously as Levi rounded the huge, oak desk, the Commander feeling a sudden rush of heat flood his body when the smaller man effortlessly slipped into Erwin’s lap, hands settling on the blond’s broad chest.

“What does it look like I’m doing, idiot,” Levi muttered, shooting a dull glance at Erwin, although the blond didn’t miss the cleverly hidden fire burning deep within the moonlight-like gaze. Levi slowly rolled his hips as he leaned forward and Erwin’s eyes widened when the smaller man placed a light, wet kiss just under Erwin’s right ear before opening his mouth, blunt teeth teasing the sensitive skin with light nips before Levi soothed them with kitty licks.

Erwin’s hands wrapped around the armrests, nails digging into the hard wood, and a shiver wrecked his body as warmth pooled in his stomach, his cock twitching within the confines of his pants when Levi rolled his hips again slowly.

“Levi, we can’t-”

“Why?” Levi interrupted distractedly as those nimble fingers of his undid the leather strap going over Erwin’s chest before pushing them aside and starting on the buttons of Erwin’s shirt, leaving the bolo-tie just the way it was. “You already fucked me a hundred times in your bedroom,” Levi spoke between heated kisses pressed into Erwin’s chest, slipping his hands under the Commander’s shirt when he was done unbuttoning it and tugging it out of the trousers.

He trailed Erwin’s sides with the tips of his fingers glancing up at Erwin as he wrapped his lips around one hardening, dusky nipple, watching those blue depths darkening as his pupils grew bigger, and a smirk tilted Levi’s lips when Erwin grunted and twitched after Levi bit into the small nub.

“Several times in the storage room,” Levi recalled, feeling his cock twitching to life as he shifted around in Erwin’s lap, slipping first his left and then his right leg between those powerful thighs before he slid to his knees, careful not to hit his head against the desk behind him. “There was this one time you fucked me in the small forest behind the barracks-”

“Levi…” Erwin grunted only to tense up, the wood of the armrests creaking from the strength of his grip. The Commander bit the inside of his lips as Levi unraveled the leather sash around Erwin’s hips and undid the belt before he did quick work of the trousers and briefs, slipping them down just enough to let Erwin’s already hard length out.

“There was also that one time we did it in Hanji’s lab,” Levi spoke almost carelessly as he wrapped his hands around the thick member, slowly pulling the foreskin down before slipping his left thumb over the slit. “Since she hasn’t tried to off us yet, I don’t think Mike told her.”

Even though Erwin wanted to interrupt Levi, his words died on his tongue, leaving him with nothing but a choked up grunt, because when Levi twisted his wrists and kissed the head of Erwin’s rock hard cock, every sane thought left Erwin’s mind to be replaced by pleasure.

Levi’s darkened gaze focused on Erwin’s face as he teased the slit of his lover’s cock with long swipes of his flattened tongue, hands periodically squeezing the thick length as he pressed his thumbs against the vein on the underside.

He could feel the quivering of Erwin’s thighs as he struggled to keep them parted. The taste of Erwin was strong on his tongue, and Levi opened his mouth, slowly wrapping his lips around the head of the thick cock, grunting around it as he circled it with his tongue, enjoying the heavy feel of it, and the stretch at the corners of his lips.

Never, not even in a million years would he be able to take it all in, but he knew he wouldn’t need to, not when he knew he could make Erwin come just like  _that_. He knew that if he took just a bit more in and flattened his tongue with the underside, squeezing his hands at the same time as he’d suck on the thick length while dipping the tip of his tongue in the pre-come leaking slit and scrapping his teeth only  _lightly_  over the oversensitive head…

 _‘Like clockwork…’_  Levi thought, stopping himself from smirking when Erwin’s right hand fisted in raven strands and the Commander’s hips twitched forward. Erwin’s eyes were firmly shut, clenched teeth visible behind slightly parted lips, swollen with how hard Erwin was biting into them moments before, and Levi knew without needing to see that Erwin’s toes were digging into the ground, left hand holding on to the armrest as though he would rip it apart in his efforts not to thrust into the warm cavern of Levi’s mouth.

The choked up grunts passing Erwin’s teeth were like music to Levi’s ears, because he knew his Commander was losing composure, losing himself to the pleasure, and Levi knew that after this there was no way Erwin would go back to those plans.

 _‘Now to make sure that happens,’_  Levi thought to himself and unwrapped his right hand from around the heavy, hard cock, slowly slipping it up over hard abs to Erwin’s chest. And just like that, after he slid his left hand to the bottom of Erwin’s member, and took as much as he could into his mouth, and as he tightened his hold and sucked, flicking one hardened nipple with his fingers and moaning around the head of his lover’s thick length, Erwin was coming, spilling his load into Levi’s mouth, nothing but a throaty grunt escaping his lips.

Levi gasped as he moved away, a couple of pearly drops of Erwin’s cum trailing down his chin, and he licked his lips, looking up when that heavy hand slid down his head. Erwin wiped the drops of his cum off of Levi’s chin and swallowed thickly when Levi parted his lips and wrapped them around thick fingers, gaze remaining locked with Erwin’s as he licked them clean, leaning into his lover’s left hand when Erwin raised it and brushed the back of his fingers against Levi’s right cheek.

“Come here,” Erwin spoke, voice deep and raspy, and a shiver trailed down Levi’s spine. He slowly climbed up into Erwin’s lap, settling carefully on thick thighs, his feet dangling inches from the ground, and Levi titled his head to the left when those big hands settled on his thighs, thumbs slipping under the bottom leather strap of the harnesses circling them.

Levi cupped Erwin’s face within his hands and leaned closer, closing his lips around Erwin’s before he deepened the kiss and allowed Erwin to take control of it, loving the way the older man all but devoured him, teeth tugging on thin lips, tongue lapping against blunt teeth, lavishing him -  _adoring_ him like only Erwin knew how to.

A groan escaped Levi when Erwin grabbed a hold of the pert little ass rubbing against his flaccid member, and not a second later Levi yelped, eyes widening when he suddenly found himself on his back, the sound of ink-wells, cups, books, papers and a few boxes meeting the floor echoing through the room.

Catching sight of Erwin’s face, Levi  _knew_  that he was done for, because the man was smirking in that way which promised either nothing good or  _worlds_  of good when it came to Levi.

“I am in a bit of a…  _conflicting_  situation here, Levi,” Erwin spoke as he slowly slipped his hands up Levi’s thighs and leaned over him, chuckling when he felt small feet hook around his knees. “Would you care to help me?”

A gasp escaped Levi when Erwin skillfully released him from the leather sash and the belt before he all but ripped open Levi’s trousers, the younger man groaning when his neglected, aching need was freed from the confines of his briefs.

“You see…” Erwin murmured as he slowly pulled Levi’s boots off, tossing them carelessly to the side before he tucked his hands inside the Corporal’s trousers and briefs and started pushing them down muscled thighs, dragging his hands down heated skin, “I can’t decide if you planned this or if you improvised.”

Levi let go of a strained, guttural chuckle only to hiss and arch off of the table, hands rising up to wrap around the edge of the desk when Erwin pushed Levi’s shirt up and placed an open-mouthed, wet kiss right above the hard cock lying flat on Levi’s stomach, beads of pre-come smearing over warm, sensitive skin.

“When have I ever planned anything?” Levi pressed out in a tight voice, twitching sharply and digging his head back into the desk when Erwin took a firm hold of slim hips and licked a stripe from the bottom of Levi’s straining need to the head before sucking it into his mouth, rubbing soothing circles into Levi’s hips with his thumbs.

Instead of answering, Erwin hummed around his lover’s hard length, slipping his hands under Levi’s shirt and jacket and sliding them up, index fingers nudging hardened nipples as he started to bob his head.

Erwin almost smirked around Levi’s cock when one hand grabbed Erwin’s left hand through the layers of Levi’s shirt and jacket and the other fisted in Erwin’s hair, ruffling golden strands, and Erwin started bobbing his head, each time taking more and more of his lover's hard length into his mouth until he could feel the tip touch the back of his throat.

When Erwin swallowed around him, tongue pressing flat against the thick vein on the underside of his cock, Levi’s eyes snapped open, his lips parted without a sound escaping them and his back arched like a fine bow, bare feet hitting the side drawers of the desk, but the sound of things rattling within them was lost to them.

Knowing this wouldn’t be enough to push Levi over the edge, Erwin raised his head until only the head of his lover's cock remained in his mouth, and slowly removed his right hand from under Levi’s shirt, swirling his tongue in small circles and teasing one hard nipple with his fingers to distract Levi from what he was doing.

Erwin opened the first drawer to his right, digging around until his hand closed around a small container. He fumbled for a moment, turning the container in his hand until his thumb settled over the small clasp, grunting when it finally snapped open. Relaxing his throat again, Erwin took all of Levi in, intently listening to the keening mewls that passed Levi's tightly clenched teeth and feeling boney knees press against his shoulders as he dipped his thumb in the oil from the container before smearing it over his fingers.

He was hard again, his thick member twitching as he placed one finger on Levi’s small hole, circling it before he pushed the digit all the way in, and he couldn’t help but moan when his name rolled off of Levi’s lips - a breathless cry, not louder than a whisper, pleading and weak and yet piercing Erwin’s heart the way it always did.

He let Levi’s cock slip out of his mouth before he leaned over the smaller man, thrusting his finger in and out of the welcoming heat as he braced his left forearm on the desk above Levi’s head, small hands immediately fisting in sun-kissed strands, and Levi pulled Erwin into a kiss, letting go of a keening mewl when Erwin twisted his finger, adding another when Levi rolled his hips to the best of his abilities.

“You… You planned this, perv… pervert,” Levi gasped out between gulps of air and Erwin chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Levi’s right temple, breathing in his lover’s scent before he took the tip of Levi’s ear between his lips, feeling the smaller man shiver and hearing him gasp every time he would intentionally merely  _brush_  his fingers over Levi’s prostate, knowing it would drive the man insane.

“I expected you would pull something like this eventually,” Erwin mouthed against the tender skin of Levi’s neck, right over the edge of the cravat, flicking the tip of his tongue over it, tasting Levi’s unique aroma, “And if anything, I am always prepared.”

“Like… Like I sa -  _ngh!!_ ” Levi squeezed his eyes tightly shut and bit into his bottom lip when another finger entered him, stretching his tight entrance, and his hands fell from Erwin’s hair, fisting around the edge of the desk again, his lower back arching off of the desk as he fucked himself on Erwin’s fingers, thick and long and  _perfect_. “Fucking pervert!!” he choked out and Erwin laughed against Levi’s cheek, deep and throaty and vibrating through Levi’s body.

“You say that as though you hate me for it,” Erwin murmured as he slowly pulled his fingers out, wrapping his hand around his cock and covering it with the oil before he slowly straightened, his gaze locking with Levi’s, silver eyes blown with passion and desire, pre-come dripping on Levi’s shirt.

“I’m going to hate you if you don’t hurry the fuck up,” Levi answered in a raspy, tight voice and Erwin smirked. Not a second later, Levi yelped as Erwin suddenly flipped him over, tips of his toes hardly brushing against the floor, and then big, strong hands grabbed the globes of his ass, spreading him open.

No matter how many times they did this, despite stretching and the knowledge, Levi still couldn’t stop himself from holding his breath when that thick, hard cock pushed into him inch by agonizing inch. The stretch was almost unimaginable, the feeling of being full pushed tears to Levi’s eyes, and he fisted his right hand and brought it to his lips, biting into his wrist to muffle the whimpers escaping him.

Levi breathed out and sagged on top of the desk when Erwin finally bottomed out, the whole body of the younger man twitching. It always amazed him just how  _good_  it felt - how absolutely  _perfect_  it felt to be filled by Erwin, to feel those strong hands caressing him as though he was actually worth more than other people thought of him.

In Erwin’s arms he wasn’t  _Humanity’s Strongest Soldier_. In Erwin’s arms he was  _Levi_.

Just Levi…

And if there was such a thing as heaven, Levi knew that it would be found right there, where he belonged.

Erwin slowly breathed out, doing his damned best not to sag over Levi and come right away. Even after all the times they’ve done this, it still felt amazing the first moment he’d enter that tight little hole. He could feel Levi’s heartbeat - feel the tight heat clamping down on him. He could feel the slight shivers wrecking the small frame as Levi struggled to adjust to Erwin’s girth.

The moment he felt Levi relax, though, Erwin couldn’t hold back anymore. He placed his hands on Levi’s waist, thumbs digging in the flexing muscles of Levi’s back, and pulled out until only the head of his hard length was inside before slamming back in.

The keening whale that left Levi’s lips, muffled by the wrist he was biting into went straight to Erwin’s cock, and the pace he set up was brutal at best, but Levi couldn’t find it in himself to mind. It was just what Erwin - just what  _both_  of them needed.

Cursing under his breath - needing  _more_  - Erwin sneaked his right hand under Levi’s right thigh and pulled it up, and the younger man whimpered, pushing his torso into the desk. Tears of pure pleasure ran down his blushing cheeks, saliva dribbling down his wrist and chin, and  _gods_  all he wanted was to come, and yet he wanted this to go on forever.

But when the direction of Erwin’s thrusts changed, the thick length hitting Levi’s prostate on each sharp flick of those strong hips, the only thing Levi could do was hold on. He was coming within seconds, his achingly hard member untouched, and strings of pearly come fell on the wooden surface of the desk.

Erwin grunted and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, managing just a few hectic rolls of his hips before he was coming again. Breathing deeply, Erwin slowly pulled out of Levi, gently gathering the smaller man into his arms before he collapsed into his chair.

Humming in content, Levi rested his head on Erwin’s left shoulder, utterly satisfied with just staying there until he regained control over his body.

“If you plan on distracting me like this before every Expedition, I think we will have a problem,” Erwin commented in a quiet murmur, pressing his lips against the top of Levi’s head in a lingering kiss.

Levi tilted his head back to look up at Erwin, his heart beating just a bit faster when the older man gifted him with a small, loving smile.

“Don’t act like a headless chicken before an expedition, and I won’t have to,” Levi answered in a quiet grumble and Erwin laughed, hugging the smaller man closer to his chest with a light, content sigh.

In the next moment both of them tensed up and exchanged a glance before Levi jumped out of Erwin’s lap and quickly scurried around to gather his clothes and get dressed, because the three sharp knocks that broke the comfortable silence meant their quiet time has come to an end.

“Danchōōōōōō!” Hanji sang from the other side and Levi cursed under his breath, almost falling over because his foot got stuck in his trousers.

“Just a minute, Hanji!!” Erwin called out, quickly tucking his wrinkled shirt into his trousers, not even seeing that he buttoned it wrong.

“Why’s the door locked?!” Hanji whined, and Levi - who just managed to pull his boots on completely forgetting about his harnesses, hurried over to Erwin to fix up his shirt, harnesses and bolo-tie, the taller man bowing down so Levi could tidy up his hair as well.

“I - I was going through some documents! I didn’t want to be disturbed!” Erwin came up with a lie as quickly as he could, shaking his head and offering Levi a desperate expression when the smaller man mouthed ‘ _what the fuck’_  before hurriedly fixing his own clothes, only  _then_  realizing that he neglected the pesky leather straps.

“Uh-huuuh,” Hanji drawled, “Well, I just need to tell Levi that I’ve left the documents on his desk! I need them signed before tomorrow morning!” the two froze in their place, staring at one another with wide-eyes. “You heard me, heichō?!”

Levi winced, rubbing his forehead with his right hand while Erwin sagged into his seat with a huff, throwing his head back and covering his face with his left forearm.

“Fuck off!” Levi pressed out through his teeth,  _knowing_  the eccentric woman was probably laughing her ass off in front of the door.

“See ya tomorrow!”

They heard her skipping down the hall, whistling something or another, and Levi could  _swear_  he actually  _heard_  the migraine coming.

“Well!” Erwin huffed as he straightened and stood up, pulling on the hems of his jacket to straighten it as he looked around the office and the proof of what they did crusting on his desk. “We better clean this up.”

“Tche!” Levi scoffed and gathered his harnesses off of the floor before he made his way out of Erwin’s office.

“Levi?”

“Good luck with that,” Levi bit out as he turned the key and pulled the door open. “I’m taking a shower.” He slammed the door closed on his way out, the sound echoing through Erwin’s office, the Commander standing in his place with a smile twitching in the corner of his lips.

Because he didn’t miss the furious blush decorating Levi’s cheeks.

 _‘Ah well,’_  he thought to himself as he started on getting his office into a semblance of order,  _‘at least he didn’t threaten to kill her.’_

“HANJI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, SHITTY FOUR-EYES!”

Erwin winced when Levi’s voice echoed through Headquarters.

“I hope he only maims her.”

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!**

**Please, leave a comment? Pretty, pretty please?**

 


End file.
